


Harpy Prompt

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A harpy prompt I did for reddit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Harpy Prompt

The harpies were breeding at such a rate that even as I came up the road I could see their forms circling the ruined fort in lazy arcs. I kept my shield and spear tight to my body, while a single harpy wasn't deadly an entire flock could easily get out of hand. The road to the keep was shoddy enough that I had to dismount my horse, Milton snorted and stood under a tree to avoid the blistering summer heat.

The road quickly gave way to the rubble of the castle gate, ramparts were dotted with black stone that did little to survive the war that ended the forts long history. The moat was dried out and I quicky traversed the bone dry ditch to enter the courtyard of the fort. The moment my boots passed the stone wall a harpy with bone white wings dropped in front of me. Her wings outstretched and her golden eyes locked on me.

"Human. Go that way. Away from eggs." The harpy spoke pointed her arm like wings along the side of the building.

"You can talk? Could you direct me to your leader?" I responded as softly as I could.

The harpy looked away behind her and at the eggs that were stacked in a shack near more bone white harpies. There were a few young harpies still covered in soft fuzz. My heart was warmed that I could find no human bones among the wolf and fox bones that the chicks played with. She took a deep breath and let out a loud screech. My ears rang as she flapped away, the other harpies watched me from the ramparts.

The white harpy turned to me, "Breeder come."

"Um... Thank you, Ma'am?"

I waited for a moment before I felt myself floating to the top of the battlements. My armor attempted to counter the magics on me but it wasn't an attack so I just landed softly on a sturdy part of the rampart. My hand drifted to my sword before I spotted a smaller black feather harpy. The harpy had such feminine curves that I barely noticed the impressive shaft hanging between his legs. I must have been caught staring because the harpy cleared his throat with a feminine cough.

"Can I help you Sir Knight?" The harpy spoke with a female voice but lack the ample breast and puffy mound.

"I mean no offense but I'm a beast knight of Karmil. My name is Robert Goldbrand. I have spent my life knowing all of the local monsters of Karmil Kingdom and I know there are no male harpies. What are you?" I said I approached the strange faux harpy.

"Oh. A researcher, are you? Do you have any books on harpies? Maybe a few summoning scrolls? I do have some items to trade." She, erm he, walked closed enough that I could smell the sweet floral scent. Most harpies smell of carrion or fruit depending on species, few actively groomed themselves.

"Erm no. I was sent here to figure out why we have started to see so many harpies but the attacks on caravan's have dwindled to nothing. Is there a rogue druid controlling your flock?" I asked while the harpy sniffed about my frame like an excited dog.

"Nothing of the sort, Sir Goldbrand. I control this entire flock, I have forbid them from bothering the local humans. They are free to offer themselves to the local men but no more kidnapping or stealing." The male grinned, "You might notice that there are a lot of brown and red chicks down there. Those are my own children, they are smarter and far less aggressive that the Cape Harpies that make up most of my flock. Deeper in the fort there are a few Jewel harpy females with their clutch, you probably know how they get so I'll have to wait till they are ready to breed before I can go back into my own room."

I stood stunned at the male, "You seem to be a likable sort but what are you."

He turned around and raised a leg on a stone over looking the dry moat, "My name is Unba and I'm a chimera, I'm one part incubus, I'm one part harpy, and my soul is that of a human. I was created to deal with the harpies, my father wanted me to breed the current lines of their aggression. He made about sixty of us and raised us well, only one problem with his whole plan."

I paled to think what sort of wizard would have created this being but my eyes were focused on the bright pink hole that quivered between the beings ample cheeks. "Go on?" I offered finding myself enraptured and worried in equal measure.

"As an incubus I have a need for semen, as a harpy I have a strong desire to fuck a virile male and as a human I don't have a fertile season. What I do for my flock I do out of love but what I need is strong set of hands to hold me down and fuck me like a tavern whore in a orc warband." Unba turned to me with a calm smile, "I am educated, intelligent, and in all but name I am royalty among my flock."

"I can see your problem," I took a deep swallow, "I'm guessing you are pitching the offer to me? I have to admit the idea of being sodomized by another male is unappealing no matter how attractive your body is."

"I have three hundred and thirty seven harpies that I can sodomize. That is just the cape harpies. I need dick. Not want, not just like. I literally need it to live and I am starving, I could go hunting for dick but that leaves my flock to their own devices without a hybrid old enough to keep them in line." Unba turned his head, "I'm not going to beg but I will ask. Sir Goldbrand of Karmil kingdom, I would ask you to be my royal consort and liaison between our kingdoms. In exchange for this position, I offer one of the sixty copies of my father's notes regarding my families creation."

"Why me?"

"Because beast knights are known for their connections to monsters and Karmil Kingdom’s climate makes it wonderful for raising both species of local harpies. I’d rather be here than in the desert trying to raise blackwing harpies. I wouldn’t mind having a live in doctor either, from the books my father gave me and the stories. A bonded beast knight usually lives amoung his beasts but all I can smell on you is human, horse, and leather.”

I crossed my arms and nodded. “You are correct that I am not bonded, my intention was to bond with a magical beast.”

“I’m magically delicious.” Unba said with a good natured chuckle, “Sir. I would have your answer now.”

I thought about the orders that the crown gave to me, doing anything that would sour relations between Karmil and the harpies would probably lead to me getting my beast knight status called into questions. My head dipped in a nod while I started to take off my armor. My body was grateful for the breeze as sweat beaded on my forehead. The armor clanged to the ground as I was dressed in a simple pair of trousers, the large runic scar on my chest revealing me as beast knight. I sat on a over turned bit of rock and looked up at the harpy, I could see an animal lust on his feminine features. I simply opened my fly and let him get a full look at what he was asking for.

“Did you tattoo your ‘spear?’” Unba asked while moving closer, his wings glowed for a moment as the breeze picked up just enough to cool me down. This was a considered harpy even if he did look like he wanted to eat me.

I grabbed my tool as he dropped to his knees with his head only inches awaay from my shaft. “It’s a part of the bonding process. That little detail never gets put in the books. Well…” I waved a hand at my crotch with smirk, “let us make diplomatic relations.”

Unba rolled his eyes at me but dropped his head on my shaft with gusto. Plump lips enveloped me without any hesitation, where I expected a nervous amatuer attempt at oral left me gripping the rocks to suppress a moan. The harpies tongue worked every inch of my shape like a paint brush on a canvas, every time I got used to his tempo he would shift in a way that left me at the edge. My hands rubbed across his silky black hair while his wings draped around my lap. The treatment continued for what felt like hours before he pulled of my shaft.

“Sir Goldbrand, do not feel any need to out last me. Just make sure to give me every drop.” Unba said while turning around and lowering himself.

Unba’s body was nothing like I expected, with a whore there is a certain level of preparation required to any anal play. The chimera harpy’s body was different, he took me to the root in one smooth motion. A small bit of worry that Unba would be too loose crossed my mind until I felt his muscle contract against my rod. My body acted on it’s own as I hugged him closer, he moaned loudly as he worked himself over my body without much outward movement. He let his tongue roll out to it’s side and breath ragged as I bucked against him. His body was soft in all of the right area, as I gripped him.

We rutted on ramparts for what felt like an hour before my body tensed and I unloaded into the smaller male’s body. As if in reaction to my own release, a stream of semen shot over the rampart and out of sight. We both heard the sound of confused screeching. I continue to cum as his body milked me, my scar began to glow and my bonding began. My body shifted as power flowed through me, I started to pump even faster as I channeled the chimera’s power through my human body. My cock swelled even larger than before as the incubus power’s came with a second wind. A haze settled over me as I felt myself trusting and waves of pleasure rushed over me, I barely even noticed the wings growing out of my back over the screams of pleasure from both of us.

-Five hours later.-

I untangled myself from Unba body, runic tattoo’s glowed beneath the black feathers on his back. We had bonded and I could feel the incubus, harpy, and wind powers flowing through me. Semen coated nearly every inch of the harpy, I felt a little proud of my work even as my cock was nearly doubled in size and hung low like an orc rather than a normal human. It would be a few months but I gain the full range of power that the chimera held and soon they would have access to greater powers. There was only one thing on my mind looking at the harpy resting on his back.

I really wonder what he tastes like?


End file.
